Computing devices are increasingly being used to send, receive, and process digital media, including digital photos, movies, and video clips. For example, people are increasingly using their devices to share photos and videos on web sites. In addition, people are increasingly mobile and need to access other devices remotely, such as computers at work.
Due to the large amount of digital media content that is being sent, received, and processed by today's computing devices, the efficiency of handling such digital media is becoming increasingly important. For example, selecting an efficient coding technique that is appropriate to the particular content being coded can be important task.
In some situations, it is desirable to determine what types of content, or objects, are present in the digital media. However, classifying the content or objects in the digital media can be extremely challenging due to the wide variation in object appearance, pose, illumination effects, etc. In addition, digital media that involves different types of content, such as computer generated graphics in combination with natural photos or video, can be particularly problematic to classify.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to classification of digital media content.